Of War and Betrayal
by Voelen
Summary: AU The war rages between the Entelexia and the humans. Is there still place for hope and for peace between the two races ? Elucifer/Duke and Yuri/Flynn.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : I do not own Tales of Vesperia of any of the characters of the game. But I can only deplore it, because if I did, we would see Elucifer at least once in the gale and Duke would be more present. And Flynn would be playable even in the Xbox version._

_This is a Duke and Elucifer's story, because they definitely don't get the attention they deserve. It is an AU, in a world where humans and Entelexia are living separated from each other and fighting against each other. I plan it to be yaoi, but there won't be explicit scenes, I think. _

_We don't know anything about Elucifer besides his name, so he must be OOC (but what can I do about it ?). As for Duke, he may seems a little (or very) OOC, but I think his cold attitude is mostly due to Elucifer's death in the game, so if he's alive, maybe Duke can be a little less cold and a little more talkative ? _

_Another thing you may have already found out. English is not my native language, so there must be mistakes. Please tell me when you find one. It will help me improve my English._

_Pairing : Elucifer / Duke, and maybe Yuri / Flynn, if I can work this out._

YYYYY

It would be a beautiful morning, if not for all his worries, he thought. The sky was clear, without a cloud, but he knew it wouldn't last. The war was coming their way, and the man he didn't like to call his friend (even if he definitely was) would be involved. There wasn't a chance in the world this thing changed. Yuri liked to think he didn't worry, because if he could forget them, maybe they would pass their way. But luck wasn't his strong point. Well, it wasn't really him, this time, because he wasn't a soldier, and wouldn't be involved in the war as much as them, he wouldn't risk his life for the Empire, but still.

There were rumors, in the streets. Rumors of war against the Entelexia, against this powerful enemy. But they had been rumors. And then the young captain, his friend, had confirmed all the rumors. He was to leave with the men under his command and with his general. He was to participate in the first battle of many against the kingdom of the Entelexia. But he hadn't want to tell Yuri more. Military Secret. He had already said too much for his liking. And that made Yuri worried. Because he knew the Entelexia were not small enemies. They were powerful magical being, who could kill ten men in one of their spell. Many soldiers were about to die, and the Council didn't give a care in the world. That made him sick. The government just wanted to get ride of a possible threat. And possibly get their hands on some powerful things or some "treasure".

And so Yuri was worried. Because his friend was about to leave for a war he found "wrong", a war for a purpose he didn't agree with. And if he was the a pretty good swordsman Yuri knew, it wouldn't be enough against the magic of the Entelexia. He would be overpowered. And killed. And The human Empire would lost the war they had begun, because they underestimated their target. The Empire would fall.

Yuri had expressed his worries. But the other had just avoid the question. He had said it was his duty, even if he didn't agree. He wasn't scared of death, for the Empire and for the people he cared about. He didn't care about his own safety.

And Yuri was stuck in Zaphias, the Empire's capital. He couldn't do anything besides waiting for news of the war, which he knew would be good ones, because the Empire wouldn't let the bad ones pass. He could just wait and hope that the Empire would be victorious, that there wouldn't be too much dead soldiers, and that his friend wouldn't be part of those ones.

Shaking his head, Yuri reach for his sword on his bed, spared a look at Repede, who was sleeping, and decided to go to the place he called his training ground. It would empty his mind.

YYYYY

Duke took care of his duties. Not because he followed orders to the letter, because he didn't do it unless he agreed to the order or respected greatly the one who ordered him. Besides, as a general, he gave more orders than he obeyed them. It was more a duty he had made himself. A duty to protect the country he had been born in, even if he didn't particularly like the people, but more about the places he loved the sight of. He just didn't understand the people. Not the soldiers under his command, not the people a the city. He couldn't bring himself to care. He staid alone, fought alone and would probably die alone. He didn't even know why he join the army. For the fights ? Or for the moment he would finally be overpowered by an enemy. There were a good chance it would be the case with the Entelexia.

He knew why the war had to happen. The people feared the Entelexia, and wanted them eliminated. And the government took the opportunity to try to get their hands on the apatheia, the source of the Entelexia's magic. But he felt detached about those things. He didn't care about the reasons, because whatever they were, the war wouldn't change. He was to fight, to win the war and to prevent the destruction of the Empire by the Entelexia.

YYYYY

"It will soon begin"

Even as he thought it, he knew it was wrong. The war had already begun, without anyone noticed. It had been an unofficial war, one lead by fear and segregation. Now the real war, the one of soldiers and death, would begin.

Elucifer took pride in thinking that he was a king who took his people's safety before everything. And so, when the war had been declared by the Empire, he had tried to negotiate. But his request had been denied. With no other choice, he had prepared his kingdom for the war.

He knew the Entelexia were less in number, but they were stronger and had magic, whereas their enemies had just iron weapons for them. It would not be an easy war, and he had to be careful not to become overconfident, but if they planned with care, they could win the war.

His spies had report that a small part of the army was to cross the border. It was probably a way to see their strength, just a small army which was to be scarified to the Empire. But he couldn't let them pass. He would kill them quickly, and maybe this would scare the humans enough and they would abandon this stupid war. He just wanted to hope. A fool hope, really.

He knew not who the human who lead the soldiers was. He just knew he had the reputation of being a great swordsman but apart from that, he didn't know anything about him. And so he had to learn what his weaknesses were.

He thought of going with the army. But Khroma had disagree. She said he didn't have to go to fight for the first battle. He had to lead from behind, and he didn't like it. He supposed it was better if he just let his generals lead their battles.

YYYYY

"General, sir."

Duke looked at the one who called him. Captain Flynn, of the infantry. A good warrior, in his opinion.

"What is it ?"

"We finished preparations. We will be able to depart tomorrow morning, as planned."

"Good. We'll leave at dawn. You can leave."

The young blond man saluted a last time, and went out of the room, letting his superior alone. Duke just looked at the now close door with little interest. He had a bad feeling about the battles incoming. His army of two thousand was the only one sent to the war. All others had to stay in Zaphias. It could mean two things. Either the government underestimated the enemy, or they wanted to analyze them. A third cause appeared in his mind. Maybe they wanted to kill him and the ones who supported him. He had opposed the Emperor on his decision to declare war. He may not trust his general anymore and sending him on the front line would either show where his loyalty lied or kill a nuisance. Duke sighed. He didn't want to think about it, and told himself he was just being paranoid. The Emperor would not send his general and his best army to their death, just because of a little mistrust, would he ? The albino didn't know for sure, really. This kind of thing just were out of his understanding. He would crush the enemy, end of the discussion.

YYYYY

His quarters were neat. His bed was made (even if he would soon lie in it and destroy his work), his desk was without a paper, his belongings all tidies. He had to keep his mind from thinking about the incoming battle. A dawn, he would depart with the army. In less than a week, there would be a battle. If not at the border, then in the mountains they would have to cross. He was a soldier, a captain even, but he didn't what war was. He had live his life in peace. And now all was crushed. Yuri had yell at him earlier this day, saying he was going to die for a wrong cause, for a corrupt government, and he could not help but agree. But what could he do, really ? He was a soldier, he couldn't flee away from the war.

He sighed when he heard a knocking at his window. What his idiot of a best friend was doing here now ? He chuckled to himself, thinking it was probably to scold him. He opened the window, and let his friend in.

"Took you long enough. I could have frozen to death", complained the long haired man. So you're really leaving, eh" he said while looking at the tidy room.

"Like I said earlier, it is my duty. I have to go. There are so many people who would suffer if we lose the war."

"A war the Council has begun. Their fault. We don't even know if those Entelexia guys are as monstrous as they said. We're just manipulated."

"I know that, trust me."

"Then why ? You wanted to change the Empire, and now what ? You'll just die in a stupid war."

"The general Pantarei is a good strategist. And he studied the Entelexia. I'm sure we all be fine."

Yuri just snorted, obviously not trusting the guy, or at least not believing he could protect his army as much as Flynn thought he could. He sighed, and with a last glance at his best friend, whom he would probably not see again, he left, jumping out of the window.

YYYYY

_There isn't really action in this prologue, but I wanted present a little the characters, and their opinion on the war (which will be the central action). Just tell me what's wrong (and what's good, please, because it will motivate me). _

_I'll try to update regularly, but I have exams in a month, so I have to study. I'll do my best, I promise._


	2. Chapter 1

The border was a wasteland. Just a desert of rocks. Duke wondered if it was made by magic, a way to say "keep out" to the Empire. But also a way to see any army (or any man for that matter) from a great distance. There was no place to hide, and the two thousand men under his command would stand out too much in this pace. But there was no other choice. He hated it. He preferred being the one who chose where and when they would fight. And he couldn't. At the time, he really hated the Empire for declaring this war, so meaningless, and yet which would be so deadly.

He ordered the soldiers to stop behind the official border between the two kingdoms. They would rest here, for the day after they would probably have to fight, or at least stay on their constant guards.

He called his captains to him. They had to revise their plans, and had to prepare for the ambushes they would most definitely fall into.

The night was advanced when he finished covering all the details of the operation. They had to cross the desert, which would prove itself difficult because if humans couldn't see hiding places, it wasn't the case of the Entelexia, who could most probably hide themselves by magic and knew the place better if it wasn't the case. The humans could outnumber them, but Duke knew that number wasn't equal to victory. And this part would just be the beginning of the journey. They were to cross the mountains that stood as a shield between the Entelexia kingdom's capital. And those would be defended. So Duke had to consider many problems: how to make a two thousand army cross the dense forest in the mountains, how to avoid the ambush. The only positive thing was that the mountains were not too tall, so the soldiers and their horses would not suffer too much from the cold. Besides it, it would be a fight of every minute to cross the Entelexia's shield.

According to the plan, Alexei's army was to join them when his men had secure the mountains. The fifteen thousand soldiers were to march to the capital and defeat it, when another army would pass by another path to prevent the Entelexia from attacking them from behind. This army was to force the Entelexia cantoned in the others cities to stay in here for they wouldn't be able to help the capital.

The general plan in itself was simple, maybe too simple. Wouldn't the Entelexia discover it as easily and use it against them ? Duke wondered for the second time if all of it wasn't just a diversion, if all of his army was just here to occupy the enemy when the real battle would be elsewhere. In that case, he knew they would die, because there wouldn't be any backup for them.

YYYYY

The camp was coated in shadow. There had been fires their general had allowed them, saying the enemy, if he was here, already know they were too. Now, the only soldiers awake were those who kept watch. And all the young men for those this war would be the first.

Flynn was a captain, and he was respected for strength and his wisdom in battle, but for him too it would be the first real war. Before this time, he had just be involved in fights at the border or against the ones who rebelled against the Empire. And so he was nervous and scared. But the worst was that he couldn't let himself show it. The soldiers looked up to him, he was supposed to show the example. And the two others captains and their general were veterans who staid calm and unmoved by this war.

He decided to take a walk around the camp, to check the watchers and see if nothing was wrong. When he exited his tent, however, he was surprised to see the general in front of his, and obviously in deep thought. He considered announcing himself, but the albino had already see him and nodded silently. Flynn saluted as silently, understanding he was to leave his superior alone.

"So you're nervous, Captain ?" came a voice behind him. He resisted the urge to draw his sword, because he knew no enemy could have enter the camp. When he turned around, he recognize the captain Oltorain.

"It is not your first war, sir, but it is mine" he answered, admitting his weaknesses. It was a fellow captain he was talking to, not a subordinate. Besides, the man already knew, and denying it would be useless.

His interlocutor just laughed quietly. "You're so lucky" He said.

"Were you scared the first time you went to battle ?" Flynn dared asking.

"As much as you are now. It is normal. If you're not scared of war, you're not scared of death. And it is what lead to dying, trust me."

"But you doesn't seem scared, sir"

"What you must learn to do is not being fearless, but hiding your fears to the ones who look up to you. Remember it. Trust the old man."

"Thank you. I will remember your advice, sir."

"Try to get some sleep, okay ? We'll probably fight tomorrow."

Flynn saluted him, and went back to his tent. He didn't go to sleep right away, but he felt himself less stressed than he was half an hour earlier. With a last thought to his best friend, and to all the people he swore to protect, he finally reach sleep.

YYYYY

The weather was nice. There wasn't a cloud in the horizon, which reassure Duke. This desert would be easily flooded if it rained. The lack of mist would also help seeing enemies arriving from the distance. But they had to be careful anyways. He had sent a few scouts earlier, but they didn't found any trace that could suggest their enemies had been here recently. Duke didn't think it was particularly good news, knowing that the war had been declared two weeks ago. It had to be a trap.

But as they advanced in the wasteland, as they came near the mountains, nearly a day later, there was still no sign of the Entelexia. The soldiers were becoming more and more nervous, and even Schwann had expressed his worries to him, which was a rare occasion.

"I can smell the trap from where I stand" he had said.

Duke had agree, but he couldn't make his army turn back. So they continued, and when they arrived at the foot of the mountains, he ordered another scouts to find a safe path and report any sign of enemies. But they still didn't find anything wrong, and that made the fact much more wrong.

"If they were hiding in the desert and are still hiding in the forest in the mountains, then they could crush us from behind and from the front" had said Schwann.

"Can they really hide this well that no scout could find them ?" had worried the young captain Flynn.

"The Entelexia are powerful magical being. It is said that they can hide in the nature with magic like chameleons. And finding them is near impossible when they don't want to be found. But they shouldn't be able to hide the army necessary to eliminate us that well." That was what he had answered.

And he had ordered Schwann to take some of his men and go find the enemies again. He didn't like to put a captain in danger like that, but Schwann knew the Entelexia better, so maybe he would finally find a trace of the Entelexia's passage. He just had to hope.

YYYYY

Beintzeik was a veteran in the Entelexia army. And as such he hadn't been surprise when he had been ordered to destroy the first army the humans had sent to the border. He had chosen to hide with his five hundred men in the forest, hiding not in the trees the humans were watching with nervousness, but in the ground himself. All of the men he had chosen were Entelexia aligned with earth's magic, so it hadn't been difficult.

He smiled, thinking of the worry the humans had to feel right now. And then he felt it. The vibrations of the ground. The horses. He refrained himself from laughing. The humans had fallen right in their trap. He gave the signal of the attack to his men, and all made their way to the surface above them. They emerged of the ground in a sheaf of magical dust destined to blind the soldiers and they began bombarding the horses his magic.

But then Beintzeik realized his error. There were no rider on the horses. He wanted to stop the attack, to hide again, but it was too late. The first enemies were advancing. Without the advantage of the surprise, the Entelexia were outnumbered and would suffer great loss. Beintzeik knew this. But they could not hide anymore. They had been trapped. They were the prey when they should have been the hunter. He cursed himself for underestimating the humans' resources.

YYYYY

Duke lead the charge with ease. He knew the Entelexia and their weaknesses better than the enemies could have imagined. And he knew they thought themselves as a superior race, superior to humans. And if they were right in many occasions, this time they had greatly underestimated them.

He charged the first enemy he saw, impaling him without letting him the chance to see who had kill him. He took advantage of stampede in the enemies ranks and charge another Entelexia. He was glad the dense forest didn't allow the enemies to transform in their true form. They had to stay in their smaller human form, and they were less used to it. Another advantage.

Then he saw the Entelexia's chief. He charged at him, determinate to take him down. Kill the head of the army, and the army would be even more in disconcerted.

YYYYY

Flynn decided his general, whom he was following since the beginning of the battle, didn't need his help. He was too much like a deadly shadow whom the enemy couldn't even perceive before dying. The young captain turned around to evaluate the state of the battle. He was pleased by what he saw. The Entelexia outnumbered and without the surprise's advantage, were near defeat.

He went to one group of soldiers who were having difficulty defeating the enemy, and charged right at the two Entelexia, surprised to see him appear in their back when they were fighting. The first parried the sword, and tried to riposte, but his magical ax just met the blond's shield. The young captain took advantage of his unsteadiness to pass right thought his defense and thrust his sword in his enemy's heart.

The Entelexia fell, but Flynn just had the time to turn around and parry another attack from the second Entelexia. But he couldn't block the second attack, which slightly cut his cheek. He riposte by hitting the enemy with his shield, seeking to unbalance him. The other just dodge the attack. He was a strong opponent, and Flynn was beginning to tire after all the fights he had. He had to block nearly all the time, and couldn't riposte and make a counter attack. He was going to die if he couldn't bring this enemy down in the few minutes following.

YYYYY

Beintzeik could just see a white flash before he was forced to block a strong blow aiming to his neck. When he could finally see his enemy, he was taken aback by the expressionless androgynous albino in front of him. How could this strange human move so quickly and hit so strongly ?

"So you're the general, I assume" He grinned. At least, if he could take down this one, everything wouldn't be lost. "How did you know where we were hiding ?"

Instead of answering his question, the white haired man moved again to strike. But this time Beintzeik was prepared and dodge the blow without too much difficulty. He tried to riposte, but the other wasn't where he thought he was. He just had time to turn around before being impaled. The first attack was just a feint. Beintzeik knew he wouldn't win if his opponent continue attacking him like that. How ironic. A mere human killing a two hundred years old Entelexia.

If he wanted to win, he had to distract the albino. But it would be difficult, as the guy's eyes seemed fixed on him and his calm gaze let him know that trying to insult him wouldn't anger him. But there was another chance to beat the human. He willed his sword to disappear, ans instead concentrate his magic in his body. He then disappear in the ground below, to reappear behind his opponent. But the swordsman blocked his earth based attack with ease, as if he had anticipated it.

Now really angered by the almost patronizing look he got, he willed his best weapon to appear in a hand and his magic in the other, and strike with the latter, hoping to cover the second. And he saw his mistake. His opponent had used the dust shield he had created to hide. And he had stabbed him right in the chest. He cursed himself for not seeing it earlier, but had not the chance to do more. He fell to the ground. Before dying, he just had time for sending an order for retreat.

YYYYY

Flynn allowed himself to breath in relief when his enemy fled away from battle, like all the maybe two hundred Entelexia who hadn't been killed. He hadn't herd the enemy's signal of retreat, but he supposed it was again related to magic.

He smiled. They had won this battle. There would be others, but for now they could rest. He went to evaluate their loss. His general would want the report as soon as possible. As he considered the battlefield, he thought that their loss wasn't as great as he had feared. From where he stood, he could see more that there hadn't been more than a hundred dead ones, which was already too much, he mused, considering that their enemies had been taken by surprised and were outnumbered. But humans were not used to fight against magic.

He went to find his superior, and found him near a dead Entelexia which must have been the chief. So that was the reason of the enemy's retreat. The chief had seen their strength.

"How many dead ?" asked the general when he saw him.

"I counted a hundred. And we must add the two hundred or so wounded. But it was the best we could do in this situation."

"They had underestimated us. They didn't think we knew of their ability to hide in the ground, and paid for it. But they won't do the same mistake twice" Said the captain Oltorain when he came near them."This victory was due to luck more than skill, I think."

"But it is a victory. And we will be joined by the rest of the army after the mountains. I believe no other army of Entelexia are to attack us in the mountains. Tell the men to gather as many horses as possible. We will be leaving in an hour. We must try to reach the top of the mountain before dusk."

With that, the general Pantarei turned around an left.

"Well, it was a great battle, eh ?" asked Schwann when his superior was out of sight. "But the upcoming battles will not be as easy for us, I fear."

"But a victory is a victory. It will encourage the soldiers. He must keep hope, sir, or the soldiers will be even more nervous."

"Yeah, you're right. And after all, the war just began. And we are still far from the capital. Well, let's relay the general's orders. We have a long and difficult journey to continue."


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello again. I didn't have reaction from the earlier chapters, but I'll still post this chapter, because maybe it will interest you (people who read the story but didn't review. Please review this time, even if it is for telling me to stop this story because you find it hopeless. I just want to know it is worth continue writing)._

_I know the battles are not really well made, but I'm doing my best, and this is the last until at least five chapters, I think so I have time to improve. Concerning the characters' traits, I'm doing what I can not to be OOC. And I'm finding it more difficult than I thought, because I sometimes don't know how a character will react in some situation, or what is in his mind in some other. It's difficult, really. _

YYYYYY

His army had returned, defeated. It was so unbelievable. The humans had returned their disadvantage as an advantage. They had discovered the ambush. And they had defeated the Entelexia. His men had reported that a white haired ghost like man had killed their commandant.

Elucifer had swore he wouldn't underestimate the enemy, but given this defeat, he could only admit to himself he had. He had sent five hundred Entelexia against two thousand humans. He had thought the field advantage and the Entelexia's magic would be enough, but he was wrong. An because of his lack of forethought, three hundred Entelexia were dead, and half a hundred were wounded.

"Khroma" he called "I will go and stop this army myself. I must see the humans' power from my own eyes, or I will again underestimate them."

The Krytian like Entelexia looked at him in surprise, already thinking of what she could said to make him change his mind. But he cut her.

"My lack of knowledge of humans' spirit has lead to the death of three hundred men. I can't make the same mistake twice. I will go. I will lead the army myself and see from my own eyes what this human general can do."

Khroma sighed, knowing she hadn't the authority to make her king stay in his castle, in safety. But she also agreed with him. How could they win a war against an enemy they had greatly underestimated ? Continuing on this path would lead to the Entelexia's defeat, and they couldn't afford it.

"Very well, Your Highness. I will make the preparations."

YYYYYY

Flynn was tired, and he knew he wasn't the only one. But their general had wanted them to reach the mountain's summit before resting, and Flynn knew that they couldn't have just stay near the battle's place. It would be too dangerous, and greatly uncomfortable.

So they had gathered the horses, or at least the ones that hadn't fled too far from the battlefield. They had been able to recover five hundred of the seven hundred horses, which was a good thing. And as the general had predicted, they had reach their destination at a little after dusk.

Now they could finally rest, even if they weren't allowed to make a fire. They had mounted the tents and gone to sleep, to tired to even think about the incoming battles. They hadn't the strength to be worried. Flynn wasn't among them, but it was because the general had wanted to see his captains and have their reports on the losses and the battle. After a one hour long reunion, the three captains had finally been able to go to their tents, wondering if their general was even tired for he didn't seem to follow them.

YYYYYY

Duke staid awake after his captains' departure. Not because he wasn't tired, but because he was too worried to go to sleep. He had said earlier that the Entelexia wouldn't attack them again in the mountains, but he wasn't sure anymore.

The survivors of the first battle had most probably already report to the king or their commandant. And the Entelexia would make sure their victory would be the only one. They would use a bigger army, more prepared and who knew their enemy had knowledge over their strategies. Like Schwann had said, their victory was due to luck. And he was sure this luck wouldn't last.

But without knowing for sure what field they were about to cross, Duke couldn't prepare a strategy, unlike the Entelexia. He had to hope Alexei's army wouldn't be late, or they would be crushed by the enemy.

YYYYYY

The next day, they begun descend the mountains. They were careful, but an army of that size could not pass unseen, especially after the battle of the day before. And so they were reassured when they reach the plains. At least, they would be able to see the enemy, they thought. No enemy could hide in the ground of those plains, because the earth was too damp after the rain they had the night before.

But as they went out of the forest, they just stopped their advance. Five hundred meters farther was an Entelexia's army. And considering their number, there was no victory possible. Still tired of the battle of the day before, the soldiers felt their worry grow.

They turned to their general, calm as ever. But he didn't move on his horse. He just looked in the enemy's direction, and particularly in the direction of their commandant. The king. He had come in person. And the humans were outnumbered.

Duke looked then in the direction of the Empire, but there was no army in the horizon. They would be too late, and Duke then knew they were most probably going to die here. But he couldn't just order his army to turn around, to go back to the mountains. They had to continue, they had to try, and to kill as many opponents as possible, for those who died were less enemies for the Empire.

He turned to his army, saw their frightened gazes on him. But he didn't care about it. Even if he called the retreat, they would eventually die, if not by the Entelexia, then executed for treason by the Empire, which didn't like cowardice. And deep inside them, they knew it.

"We will die as heroes. We will die helping the Empire defeat the enemy" he said to them. "We will not die running away from our duty. We wilt not be cowards. We will die as heroes" he repeated.

The soldiers understood. There was no turning back. But they would die for their country. They took their weapons, prepared themselves. They were going to die. But wasn't it the risk when you got enrolled in the army ?

YYYYYY

Elucifer saw with a morbid satisfaction the humans' army getting in position to fight. They knew they were outnumbered, that they would die, but they still wanted to fight. To the end. And they would reach theirs this day.

The king turned to his army. Most of them were fully transform in their true form, their monster form, as the humans called it. They would be too powerful of an enemy for the humans. He himself transformed in his white dragon like form, stretching his wings, ready to take to the sky.

With a roar, he ordered his army to advance. And so did they.

YYYYYY

Duke knew his only chance of winning was to take down the king. It wouldn't prevent his death, but would certainly give the Empire the victory it seek. He urged his horse to move forwards, right towards to dragon king.

A bird like Entelexia blocked his way, and he jumped of his horse just when his opponent hit it with a wing. He took his run-up and jumped on the bird's back, thrusting his sword in it's neck before the Entelexia had a chance to react. The bird fell on the ground, moaning in pain and flapping his wings as if to take his flight. But he hadn't the strength anymore, and he died.

Duke turned to his original prey, and saw him not too far away, taking down two of his men. He ran to him and tried to strike, but had to dodge a wing which would have send him flying.

"Good reflexes, human" the king taunted him.

Duke didn't answer, as always, and tried to attack again, but was obligated to dodge another time. The dragon was big, so he had to be slower than him, but he was strong, and his wings, claws and tail prevented him from approaching him and strike.

"Not one for talking, are you ?" joked the king, obviously not taking their fight seriously.

He prepared a spell he thrust threw at Duke, who again had to dodge in order not to be killed. But he took advantage of the concentration the Entelexia needed for his spell for passing in his back, hitting the right wing with his sword and drawing blood. The Entelexia forced him to withdraw, but he was impressed. This mere human had managed to hurt him. He was really interesting. He smiled, because he knew no other human could stand up against him.

Duke went unmoving, crouching on the ground, his sword horizontal for providing him defense. He analyzed his opponent during his time of recovering. He knew he wouldn't win this battle, and he could only anger the Entelexia with minors injuries in continuing the fight. But he liked to finish what he begun, so he attacked again, knowing the king would try to send him flying with his wing. He dodged the blow, but managed to come nearer the dragon, and stabbed him in the chest, not deep enough to provoke great damages, but enough to incapacitate him a little.

But in doing it, he didn't saw the king's pawn until it was too late, and he couldn't dodge it. The dragon sent him to the ground, hard enough to send him into unconsciousness.

YYYYYY

Schwann could only watch from the distance when his general was sent to the ground. He watched, anxious to see him moving, but the white haired man just staid still. And then he knew that the battle was lost, that he couldn't do anything else. He would just die if he staid here, but if he left, maybe he could report to the general Alexei.

Taking his decision, he urged his horses away from the battle, hoping the enemy wouldn't see his departure.

"It's your turn to take a decision, now, Flynn" he thought in seeing the young captain fighting for his life.

YYYYYY

Flynn killed another opponent before turning towards his general, to help him in his fight. He couldn't see him, but the white king had retired from battle, which could only mean one thing. His general had been killed by his opponent.

Stunned, he turned to his men. He didn't know what to do anymore. He saw earlier in the battle one of his fellow captains being killed, and the other was nowhere to be seen.

And then, he knew he had no choice, but to flee. Taking his men in his wake, he turned to the mountains, cursing himself for his cowardice, but dying here would prove futile now that the king was out of reach and his general dead.

Taking a last look at the place the general had fallen, he run towards the forest, hoping to lose the enemy. He didn't turn around, did not dare looking at the men he had gather in his escape, for he knew they were less than he would have want.

They had lost. He could just hope Alexei's army would have a better chance. Otherwise, the Empire would fall in a war it had declared.

YYYYYY

_In the next chapter, Duke and Elucifer will finally really meet each other. Still as enemies, but it will change. And Yuri will come back. Judith has finally find her place in the story, too. There will be little Flynn, but he'll come back as an active character later in the story._

_But I still don't know if I'll use all the Brave Vesperia team (I still don't know where I can place Karol and Rita, and Estelle will probably have a minor role, if she's here). As for the others : most of the Entelexia will be seen (Ba'ul already has taken his place near Judith, and Phaeroh, Belius and Gusios will have minor parts to play in the war). But there will be no guilds, so no Don Whitehorse, no Leviathan Claws, no Hunting Blades (there is enough with one enemy for the Entelexia, the poor things would go mad if they were attacked from everywhere)._

_Here, finished. The next chapter is already written (I didn't have anything to do last weekend, so I wrote some chapters). Tell me if you want me to continue._

_Please read & review._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone. First of all, I want to thank my two reviewers, Ana Paula92 and Xhayne. It really encouraged me to continue. I'll do my nest and I hope the future chapters will be well done. I'm trying to follow a script, but it seems to change as I continue to write, and I fear that I will loose the path I had chosen for the story. _

_Furthermore, I have some problems with Elucifer and Duke's relation, as the latter is an antisocial and emotionless guy, which is problematic in a future romance. I'm trying to work this out. And I hope Yuri is not too OOC, for I have difficulty to write about him in his careless and sarcastic attitude. _

YYYYYY

Yuri had had no news from the war. There were just rumors, that one of the captain had returned two days ago, hurt and with bad news. He had heard it from the guards patrolling in the city. But he didn't know which captain had returned, and to what extend there were bad news. And so, he staid in the dark.

A part of him just wanted that the Empire was to lose the war, because maybe it would make them fall from their high horse. But he didn't know what an occupation by the Entelexia was like. It could be even worse than what he was enduring with the rest of the poorest quarters of Zaphias.

He tried not thinking about it. Because the victory of the Entelexia meant that Flynn would be dead, and as much as he didn't like admitting it, he didn't want his friend to die.

He thought of going to the castle, to try to have news, to try to know how was his friend, but he knew the guards wouldn't answer. Except if he sought his answers without the guards knowing.

"Hey, Repede, would you like to take a walk to the castle ?" he asked his dog, who looked at him with knowing eyes. How could a dog know this much ?

But the dog got up, as if to say "you won't be able to do it alone anyways", and left the room, followed by Yuri.

When they were about to leave the lower quarter, they were stopped by Hanks, who definitely knew Yuri too well.

"You want to know what happened, don't you ? And you'll get yourself in trouble again... Just try not to give too much trouble to the knights, or Flynn will be angry at you when he'll come back, okay ?"

"I'm just going to seek some informations. And maybe see if I can how much chance there is to see Blondie again. And for your information, I'm not searching for trouble, it's trouble which always cross my path." Yuri countered.

He walked past the old man, and joined Repede who was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs which led to the higher quarters. He had an investigation to lead.

YYYYYY

Flynn knew they wouldn't last long if the enemy found them. And they would eventually. With only four hundred men alive, and one hundred of them more or less heavily wounded, they would be crushed at the first attack.

But it wasn't his primary concern. They were nearly out of provisions. They had food for three or four days, but after that, they would starve. And with the Entelexia lurking near, he couldn't organize hunts (if only the men knew how to hunt). Water was not a problem, fortunately, as their camp was near a river. That was the only good thing, because the river proved itself to be almost devoid of any fish.

He almost regret retreating. At least, they would have died as soldiers, as heroes would defended their country. But now they would either starve to death or be massacred by the Entelexia when they found them. He sighted. He didn't know what to do anymore.

If Yuri was here, he mused, he would have just gone to confront the enemy, hot-headed as he was. At this time, he envied him. He didn't over think things, and always managed to pull through problems.

But he wasn't Yuri, and he didn't want to kill his men in an hopeless battle, like the one they nearly died on less than a week earlier. But there would be no fair battles, no fight they would be sure to win now. They would die.

He wanted to show the fear and the despair he felt, but it would crush his men more. He couldn't afford it. They looked up to him, the higher ranked soldier, and they wanted him to take a decision, to take their lives in his hands and to lead them to safety or victory.

Their only hope now was the arrival of Alexei's army, which could save them, but they didn't come. It was strange, because they should have show themselves nearly six days ago. Were they delayed by the enemy ? Or did they abandoned them ? He didn't want to think about the second possibility. And so he forced himself to reach a decision.

"Sodia" he called the young (and only) woman of their group. She immediately turned towards him and saluted. "I want you to take twenty men. You must go hunting. But be careful. If you see any trace of Entelexia, just come back here. I don't want anyone killed."

The redheaded saluted again with "sir" and went to find men who knew how to hunt. With luck, they would be able to bring back a deer or some rabbits. And then the little army could turn towards the other problem : hunt down the patrolling Entelexia, in a war of attrition.

If they were to die, they would bring as many enemies with them as possible.

YYYYYY

When he awoke, Duke found himself lying on the cold floor of a cell. Great, he had been captured. He would have preferred death to capture, but he really had no choice in the matter. He stood up, looking at the cell. It was the typical one, dark, dirty and small. He mused with irony that at least Entelexia and humans had one common point.

He sighed, knowing he hadn't be left alive just because he proved his valor against the Entelexia. He was to be "questioned", and if their methods were like those of humans, it wouldn't be pleasant. Not that he would surrender. But he would have preferred death over torture.

He didn't know if a part of the army had been able to survive. Maybe some had run away, but not much, most probably.

He didn't know how long he stay deep in thought. He looked up when he heard the sound of a door opening, but stood still and didn't let any emotion pass through his mask of calmness always present. A tall man stopped on the other side of the bars of his cell. His skin seemed tanned (or maybe it was just the darkness of the cell) and he had short dark hair which needed to be combed. He was rather muscular and his face was pleasant looking, with intelligent blue eyes. He seemed to be around thirty or thirty five, but with an Entelexia, who knew ?

"Hello" the man friendly said. "So you're finally awake. I had feared I hit you too strongly and put you in a coma."

So the guy was the white dragon, the Entelexia's king. Duke just looked at him, not answering. If he tried a little more, he could even pretend the guy wasn't here.

"Not very talkative, eh ? Well, I'm not pressed. By the way, my name's Elucifer. As you may have already guess, I'm the king."

Still no answer. Elucifer sighed.

"I could have kill you, you know. Just pretend to be thankful, please."

"Why would I thank you for letting me lived to be tortured and executed in the end ?" came the reply. Elucifer was taken aback by the deep voice of his interlocutor, who almost looked like a girl at the first sight.

"So you can talk ! Great. And just for so you know, I consider torture to be a primitive and horrible way of seeking answers. But humans like that, I don't why."

Duke shrugged, obviously not knowing either, or maybe because he just didn't want to talk anymore. He felt like he had already talk too much, and had encouraged the king to talk.

"Well, I know you won't talk. Not about the Empire, not about its plans, not about his weaknesses. But maybe you could just tell me your name. It won't hurt."

The white haired man looked at him with expressionless eyes.

"Duke" he finally said. Maybe the guy would leave after, if he already knew he wouldn't get anything else. But he wasn't that lucky.

"Duke, eh ? Strange name. Isn't that a title too ? Well, I suppose my name seems strange to you."

Duke staid silent. "Just leave me alone" his posture said for him.

Elucifer seemed to got the message, because he smiled and let go, not without the promise of going back to see him. Was it his method of torture ? Annoying him to death ?

Well, Duke decided, it won't work. He wouldn't talk to the man anymore. The king probably just wanted to manipulate him, but he wouldn't fall in his trap.

YYYYYY

Elucifer had been curious about the white haired human since a first saw him. With his long curly white haired and his androgynous face, he didn't seem at the right place in the middle of the battlefield. But he moved with so much elegance, cat like in his movements, and seemed to make one with his sword. This man was a sword master, a man who could kill many others without getting tired. He was a true warrior, terrifying in his way of moving and not showing any emotion. Truly, he interested Elucifer.

And then he had gone to see him when he had know he had awaken. The man had been standing in front of him, expressionless, without making a sound. He seemed to be analyzing him, maybe to see if he recognized some of his true form parts.

When he had tried to begin a conversation, Elucifer had been confronted to a wall. The man didn't say anything. He just stood here, and the Entelexia had to wonder if the man even listened to him, or just saw him. When the albino had finally answer one of his questions, he had been surprised by his deep voice, which didn't tally with his appearance.

He knew he wouldn't get any answers from this man. He would not speak, and torture wouldn't change a thing. He would prefer being tortured to death than talking and sell the Empire's secrets and plans. And he was too distrustful to be manipulated.

Elucifer, after leaving the human, went to his apartments. They had been built for his human form, for his true one couldn't enter it. The small human form had always interested him. It was more practical for most things, whereas his dragon form was more efficient in battle. He could transform at will anyways.

Entering his apartments, he took off his coat, and went to his desk. He had a war to continue,

and he knew the war had just begun. The enemy had just used the albino general (Duke, was it ?) to evaluate their strength and weaknesses. And maybe take advantage of it to get ride of some people who could have been troublesome. Humans were like that.

Furthermore, he was worried. Apart from the attack of the two thousand men of Duke, there had been no battle. The rest of the Empire's army must be preparing for something. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know what. Humans could be so twisted it became frightening.

YYYYYY

Yuri was near the castle when two guard caught his attention. They were talking animately to each other about the war's progress.

"Did you know ?" one of them said. "I heard the general Pantarei's army had been defeated. The captain Oltorain had returned alone to let the Emperor know of it."

"That's crazy. The general was the most powerful warrior in the army, and he couldn't defeat the Entelexia. What can we do ?"

"We're safe here. The war won't reach Zaphias."

Yuri lost interest in the conversation when they begun talking about their dear wives. He wasn't really much more advanced in his search. He didn't know if there were survivors, and if Flynn was part of them.

He had to go into the castle. Maybe he could find this Oltorain guy and try to seek answers. It was the best plan he could think of.

Getting into it wasn't that difficult. He just had to get arrest, broke out of jail and search the castle. After all, as the guards knew him on sight, getting arrested would be easy. He chuckled to himself. Since when did he_ want _to be arrested ? Flynn would pay for it and for making him worried.

He asked Repede to go back to the room he was renting, for the dog couldn't help him in his plans. His partner in crime growled a little, but finally complied.

Yuri then ran towards the guards he was listening to earlier and jostled one of them, awaiting the reaction. It didn't take long, as the guards chased him through the noble quarters for daring enter it. He finally let himself be captured after making fun of them (you were sarcastic or you're not), and was thrown in prison before long. It would have been fun if he hadn't been beaten up, he thought.

Now to get out of the cell...

YYYYYY

The young Krytian knew she would most likely killed on sigh if she was discovered. She had been able to pass the guards at the entrance with a little of flirt and good luck, as they had been distracted by a strange guy who was pursued by guards.

But now she had to find the thing she had been send to find. And the castle wasn't a small place. Asking for the way being out of the question, because the place she had to find was far from being a public place, she decided to follow the first path she saw, hoping to heard something interesting or even better, finding the place she was seeking.

There were many guards in the castle, but she passed them as if it was completely normal for her to be here, and they must have assumed she had been invited. Then she saw it. The door guarded by two knights who seemed to be bored to death but still watched dutifully the hallway.

She couldn't pass unseen. She would have to dispose of the guards, but the noise would attract others guards, and if she could knock them out without noise, then their body would attract as much unwanted attention.

Just when she was about to walk towards them, she had to stop herself as a gray haired man dressed in a red outfit entered the room, after getting saluted by the two guards.

"Shit" she murmured. She couldn't enter the room while the other was within it, and she couldn't stay here, watching the door for who knew how long. The guards would eventually see her.

"Do you need some help, lovely lady ?" ask a voice behind her. When she turned around, she saw a knight in an orange outfit. She put her best smile.

"Well, I seem to be lost. Care to help me, my knight ?"

"And where did you intended to go ?" asked the guy.

"Towards the jail" she improvised. "I have a friend here who had been unfairly put to jail" she continued while thinking about the black haired guy she had seen being arrested. He would be thankful she helped him.

"Well, you should have asked a guard, beautiful lady. Not that I complain, for it is not always I see such a beautiful person"

With that, he guided her to the prison. She was glad : now, she knew where was the place she had to find, so she could return later, maybe at night.

YYYYYY

_Next chapter : Judith and Yuri meet. They are too fun together. Flynn is in trouble. _


	5. Chapter 4

_I have nothing to say for this chapter, except from "Thanks for your support, Xhayne" and "enjoy this chapter". _

YYYYYY

Yuri had been peacefully waiting for the night to break from prison when a beautiful woman came in view, accompanied by a knight.

"You're here, finally. Don't worry, I'll make you get out of here. It was a misunderstanding, you see."

Yuri had to keep his best poker face and refrained himself to ask who the hell she was. She was "helping" him, even if he really didn't need it. The knight took a key and opened the door of his jail, letting the young swordsman go out.

"Hey, thank you, really. They wouldn't let me go" he played along.

"Well then, lovely couple, I think you can leave now. And stay out of trouble, would you ?"

Yuri smiled and put his arm around the woman's waist, who lean against him. They went out of the castle like that, and even the guards at the entrance didn't say a thing. When they reach a back street, Yuri separated from her.

"Hey, I didn't need help, you know. And who are you anyways ?"

"I'm Judith. Nice to meet you" She answered with a playful smile. "And I needed you."

"Okay, Judy. I'm Yuri, by the way. And why did you need me ?"

"Well, I was discovered in a forbidden place in the castle and had to improvise. Let's say we help each other, okay ?"

Yuri sighed. His plans were already in the past.

"You're a Krytian, aren't you ? You're something like an Entelexia's spy, I assume. And now I'm part of your schemes. What a pain... But as I have you on hand, do you know about the last battle ?"

"Oh ! Your girlfriend or your boyfriend was in the army." The Krytian boldly assumed. And Yuri took note she didn't denied being an Entelexia's spy.

"No. Just a friend. And I don't care about him. He can take care of himself." He tried to defend himself, but the woman didn't seem to care.

"Well, as I was sent before the battle, I can't say. But what about it : I have to find something in the castle. And you want to find informations about your boyfriend. So let's team up."

Yuri had to agreed with that. Using each other would be useful. He remembered too late that he hadn't denied the boyfriend thing, and sighed. She would tease him about it for sure. As she follow him to his place, where they were to wait for the night, he preferred not thinking about the fact he was theoretically helping an enemy.

YYYYYY

Duke was bored. He hated prison, like all normal people did, but what he hated even more was the ever talking king in front of him. He had tried to shut his voice, but to no avail. The Entelexia just had to be annoying.

He asked too many questions Duke didn't want to answer, and so the human preferred staying silent, hoping the other would tire. Couldn't he just kill him, or torture him and finish with it ? But no, the king didn't want to go, and kept talking, probably waiting for him to tire and let slip some useful information.

But this day, Elucifer had some news that interested him.

"I know you were to be joined by another army in the place we battled. Do you know what ? This army never came to help. There is a little fragment of your army who's still fighting, but the Empire didn't send anyone to help them out. Did someone in the Empire wanted to dispose of you and your men ?"

Duke had to remind himself the guy was an enemy and was probably lying, because he had himself thought of the possibility. But he couldn't let the Entelexia see it.

"It is really strange. Humans' way of thinking, I mean. You're supposed to be allies, but you still have to look at your back because those so called allies could betray you. At this time, I think you'll be nearer our ally than the Empire's. It's ironic, isn't it ?"

Couldn't the man stop reading his mind ? It was exasperating. He knew there was a high possibility Alexei would send him to his death, and so becoming the only general in this war and have all the power under the Emperor. But he hadn't want to doubt him too much, because he thought Alexei would prefer the Empire to the power. He was wrong. He had let the other man fool him.

Or maybe nothing the Entelexia said was true. Maybe the army had arrived. But he doubt it now. The king wouldn't waste his time talking to him if they were under attack. So he really had been betrayed.

But did that mean he had to betray them ? Should he take revenge in telling the Entelexia informations ? Thinking about it, he wondered if the informations he had been given were even true. Probably not.

When he looked up, Duke was surprised to see the king silent and concentrate in watching him. What was he waiting for ? That he changed of side ?

He sighed as he thought seriously about doing just it. What was the Empire for him ? He had no family to return to, no place he could really call home. The Empire was just the place he had been born into. If he had been born in the Entelexia's kingdom, he would have join the Entelexia's army without a second thought. And maybe he wouldn't have been betrayed.

Elucifer had left him to his thought, he remarked when he looked up again. He wanted to let him reach a decision. If Duke took their side, he would become a useful ally. But if he didn't, he wouldn't just be killed. What was the right decision ?

YYYYYY

"Captain !"

Flynn looked up when he heard his title being called. Sodia was running in his direction, a frightened expression on her face.

"What is it ? Is there a problem ?"

"A group of Entelexia's soldiers. We counted half a hundred of them. And they are marching right towards us."

"Then we will fight. Gather all the injured and bring them to the cave. All the others are to come with me"

With all the fights they had had with the Entelexia for the past two weeks, they had more injured than uninjured but they would do with it. He knew there were still two hundred and fifty soldiers able to fight, and maybe fifty others more in case of emergency. But he had lost over half a hundred men, most of them succumbing from their injuries from the battle weeks ago. And fifty more were too much wounded to fight, and would probably died if they weren't helped by the Empire in no time.

Flynn took his sword and shield, and went to the hiding place with another thirty men. Others groups were hiding all around the camp, waiting for the enemy to arrive.

They hadn't to wait for long. Not ten minutes after they took position, fifty human looking soldiers entered the camp. They seemed nervous in seeing it was empty, and survey the place around them.

Flynn sign the beginning of the attack, and all went to hell. He went out of his hiding spot, taking the Entelexia seemingly by surprise, and attacked the first enemy in sight. He pared a blow from his left, and stabbed the enemy in front of him before he could react.

He then turned to the enemy who had attacked him first, sending him off balance by feinting an attack to his legs. Taking advantage of the fact his opponent was off guarded, he thrust his sword in his chest, letting his body fall to the ground.

But he didn't see an enemy behind his back. He couldn't block the spell the Entelexia sent right at him, and was sent to the ground, almost knocked unconscious by the attack. He got up with difficulty, hurt and near unconsciousness.

Fortunately, Sodia saw her captain was in trouble, and throw a knife towards his opponent, drawing his attention away from Flynn, who could then stab the man and kill him. But he knew he couldn't fight anymore now.

He went to retreat, letting Sodia in charge, and hoping no enemy had seen him. He couldn't take down anyone right away. But taking a look at the battlefield, he thought there would be no problem like that. Almost all the Entelexia were dead, outnumbered and surrounded.

When the last one died, Flynn ordered them to move the camp. If one group had found them, others could too. They had search for new hiding places in case they were discovered, so it wouldn't prove too difficult. But before he could think of anything else, he found the ground was going right towards him. He fell into unconsciousness.

YYYYYY

Alexei looked at the sword in front of him. It was a sacred weapon, said to be able to kill an Entelexia in one blow. He knew it was mostly because it could cut off the link between the creature and her magic, depriving her of her best weapon.

But the sword Dein Nomos was also a symbol of the royalty, and so he wasn't allowed to take it. He had to wait for the old Emperor, too old to go to battle, to let him borrow it. He had asked scientists to study the sword, because if they could know how it could be so efficient against the Entelexia, they could produce more weapons like that. The war would be easy to win.

But the scientists hadn't found anything, saying the sword was too old, created with magic they couldn't master or even comprehend.

But the Emperor wanted results in the war, and the defeat of the general Pantarei had greatly displeased him, mostly because Alexei had omitted to say the Entelexia king and his personal army had been the ones who defeated the army. They couldn't have win.

And now he was the sole general, with all the power, and no freak swordsman to stop his plans. He had feared the too observant albino would discover his plans and had had to dispose of him. And so he had sent him to his death with all the men loyal to him.

Now he could lead the war as he wanted, for the Emperor trusted him to win it. The scientists, if they could not understand the magic of Dein Nomos, they had been able to create a device which would allow humans to use apatheia, those strange stones the Entelexia seemed the only ones to master. With that, they would be able to use the Entelexia's magic against them. And so they would be able to get rid of those monsters.

But the Emperor had been more and more troublesome lately. He seemed to fear the Entelexia too much and Alexei had had to use all his persuasion skills to even start the war. Now the old fool had become more of a nuisance. He would have to get ride of them. And has he has no children, the power would be given to Alexei in this war time. All perfect.

YYYYYY

"The Empire's armies have finally made their move. They will take the direct route to Caer Bocram, and try to raze the cities they can on their way. They are more than twenty thousand soldiers. We have less than then thousands."

"But we will have the advantage of the field, Khroma. And don't forget our flying army. No human can fly, so they will more or less secured if they stay out of arrow reach. Besides, if I can get Duke to side with us, he could reveal us some of the Empire's weaknesses."

Khroma sighed, wondering if her king really thought this emotionless general would help them. If he did, it would be out of naivety, nothing else. But she kept those thoughts for herself.

She had already relayed the orders to evacuate as many villages as possible among those which would be on the humans' path, and had ordered the cities' armies to try to slow the enemy an attrition war of ambushes. With luck, it would reduce the number of enemy of two or three thousand soldiers without costing to much for the Entelexia.

"What about the rest of the human general's army ? They already cost us over two hundred soldiers, and are persistent." She asked.

"I'll deal with them. Maybe they'll side with us if they learn they have been abandoned. Otherwise, I'll kill them. They must be wounded and exhausted. It won't be too difficult."

"Very well, Your Highness. But please be careful."

"As always" retorted the king.

Khroma just sighed. She knew what those two words meant.

YYYYYY

Elucifer went down the stairs leading to the prison. He had let the human enough time to think about his decision, and he could only hope the white haired man would side with them. He kind of like the man, seemingly an emotionless puppet, but a complex man when he could look past his mask of calmness. An interesting person.

And he appreciated his silent company, oddly enough. It was like a challenge. He had tried to anger him, to annoy him, whatever he could do to try to see an emotion in those red eyes. For now, he had completely failed, but it wouldn't last.

He arrived in front of the cell, seeing Duke hadn't moved from his place. The man looked up to see him, and stood up, looking emotionless as ever.

"So, did you have enough time to take your decision ?" He asked.

"I have no reason to side with you." The other calmly answered, and Elucifer could feel his hope being crushed. "But I have no reason to serve an Empire which betrayed me, either."

The king looked at him, stunned. What did the human want to do ?

"I will help you with what I know." Duke continued. "Which must not be much, considering I have been lied to. But I want your word I will be set free after the war without condition."

Elucifer did his best not to smile like an idiot at those words. He finally had what he wanted.

"Of course we have a deal, Duke. I'm sure you'll be more than capable of helping us."

YYYYYY

_Here. Duke has betrayed the Empire which had betrayed him. Now the relation between Duke and Elucifer can progress.... or not._

_Yuri always seems to attract trouble._

_Next Chapter : What will Flynn think of his general's betrayal ? And will Yuri betray the Empire as well when he learn of the dark schemes of Alexei ?_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello again. Sorry for the wait. Well, two weeks not that long, but as I had the chapter ready for some time now, and as I was just too lazy to post..._

_First of all, I want to thank my reviewers, Ana Paula92 and Azure-Wulfe . I'll try to motivate myself to write the next chapter, and don't disappoint you. _

_Good reading._

YYYYYY

Yuri knew he shouldn't help the woman. She was an Entelexia's spy, an enemy of the Empire. But he himself didn't particularly liked the Empire and its corruption. The only thing he wanted to protect was the lower quarter. And for the poor people who lived here, the issue of the war didn't matter. There would be no change for them if the Entelexia won the war.

So he settled for helping the Krytian, and maybe he could learn what as happening in the war. He almost wanted the Empire to lose the war, for the corrupt Council would maybe learn his lesson and not declared a war in which they would lose.

As he guided Judith though the streets of Zaphias, towards the castle, he wondered how they would be able to enter. He doubt either of them could use their previous tactic to go into the castle. Furthermore, it was night, so the security would be tighter.

But he knew all castles had hidden passages. He knew a few of those of Zaphias' castle, but most of them were now guarded or destroyed.

"So, were are we going ?" asked Judith behind him.

"Don't know. I try to remember some secret passages, but most of them are guarded."

"What is the problem. A fight or two won't kill us."

"Aren't spies supposed to keep themselves hidden ?" He asked, wondering about the mental state of this fight lover girl.

"But that's not exciting." She pouted.

"Well, I know of a passage far enough from the mansions. Nobody will hear the guards yell, I think." He finally stated, almost pitying the poor guards who wouldn't understand what would happen to them.

"You know the city pretty well, don't you ? Did you sneak into the castle to see your boyfriend often ?" She asked, the innocence itself.

He preferred staying silent. But he smiled when he thought of the reaction of Flynn when he would learn they were supposedly lovers. It would be really fun, he decided.

YYYYYY

They arrived at the entrance of the secret passage half an hour later. Two guards were in front of it, but they didn't seem too watchful. They must be quite bored.

Judith went out of the shadows of the night, becoming visible for the guards who immediately took their weapons.

"Is that a way to welcome a lovely lady ?" The Krytian smiled playfully, seeing her partner in crime sneaking behind the guards, who were too concentrated on her to see it.

Two seconds later, one of the guards was knocked out and the other was too stunned to move when a spear connected with his head. Judith withdrew her weapon, smiling. Yuri then opened the door and, gentleman like, bow when she passed with a sarcastic smile. It was fun.

They arrived in castle by opening a door behind a tapestry. The classic but always working way. There were no guards in the corridor. Yuri let the woman led the way, for she seemed to know where she wanted to go.

He followed her up until they arrived to a hallway with a door guarded by two knights. Those weren't like the one near the hidden passage. They were watchful, always vigilante. They wouldn't be able to pass as easily as earlier.

But it didn't seem to bother Judith too much, for she ran right towards them, knocking one off with her spear. Yuri had already moved to take the other, and they were quick enough to prevent the two guards to yell.

Judith opened the door and entered, already victorious. Into the room, there was a sword, a beautiful sword which seemed to vibrate with magic. Judith took the weapon. Without it, the humans would lose a great weapon against the Entelexia. She doubted the humans knew of all its powers, but she had to be prudent.

Yuri followed her in the room. "So that what you searched ? A sword ?".

"It's not an ordinary sword. It's Dein Nomos."

But before she could develop her explanations, they heard a yell outside. They had just the time to hide in the shadows behind the furniture the sword was laying on, before guards entered the room. And they remarked the disappearance of the sword, of course.

As the alarm rang in the castle, Yuri cursed his luck. They wouldn't be able to use the same passage as they had used to go into the castle. It was too far away, and they would be caught. Furthermore, they were at the center place of the commotion.

"We're screwed" he murmured.

But he took his sword anyways, determinate to take down the four knights before the reinforcement arrived. Judith seemed to agreed with him, for she drew her spear. They would have to run for their lives after that.

But as they were about to go out of their hiding spot, they heard the knights salute someone.

"General Dinoia, sir."

"So the sword was stolen." the general stated. "Find the culprits, instead of staying here. They must already be far from here."

Yuri had to bit back a laugh. The guy couldn't be further from the truth. But he wouldn't complain. He heard the retreating steps of the knights, but the general was still here, looking at the place Dein Nomos was laying on less than ten minutes earlier.

"So the Entelexia knew of this weapon." he spoke quietly to himself. "Schwann" He called a man who had appeared behind him. "We must accelerate the war. The Entelexia keep on too easily."

"Yes sir. But what about the rest of general Pantarei's army, sir ? Shouldn't we help them too ? After all, the general is dead, so it won't be a problem anymore."

"I won't send my men to help a few hundred survivors. Let them die. They know we have abandoned them, and I don't want them to talk too much."

Yuri had to keep telling to himself to stay calm, for it was becoming more and more difficult. So Flynn had bee sent to his death, because Alexei wanted to get ride of some troublesome general ? He had betrayed the trust of two thousand soldiers. Yuri swore to himself he would make the man pay, and avenge Flynn at the same time.

He wouldn't let the corruption of the Empire kill any more people.

YYYYYY

Flynn wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious, but when he opened his eyes again, he was at the new camp the knights had mounted. He tried to stand up, but someone stop his attempt. The war doctor was above him, saying things to him he couldn't understand. He was disoriented and nauseous.

He fell into unconsciousness again.

When he awoke again, he felt better. He was able to sit without feeling nauseous and without being dizzy. He wondered how long he had bee out. The doctor wasn't here this time, but Sodia was. She seemed to keep herself from pouncing on him. But she definitely seemed happy to see him awake.

"Sir. We were so worried about you. You had a contusion and were bleeding everywhere. We almost lose you because of blood loss."

"I'm fine now. Don't worry. How long was I out ?"

"A little more then a week. I undertook the chief's place in your absence, as you had asked me. Everything is alright. We weren't attacked, and we were able to transport everyone in the new camp in safety."

Flynn thanked the gods for these good news. A respite, even a short one, was always welcome.

"Do you have any news from the Empire ?" He asked, hopeful.

"I'm sorry, sir. I haven't heard anything, and I didn't dare send a man, because I feared he would be caught. We're still in the dark."

"I see" He sighed. "Anything else I must know ?"

"No sir. I'll call you if there is anything. You should rest now, sir."

He complied, already feeling tired.

YYYYYY

Yuri still didn't know how they were able to flee the castle without being caught. Maybe it was because the knights had thought the thieves were long gone before they arrived. But now he was out, in his room in the lower quarter. Judith was seated on the bed while he stood near the window. Repede was sleeping on the floor, as always.

"So, what do we do now ?" He asked, eying the sword on the bed.

"Well, I must go back to the Entelexia's castle, now. You can come with me if you want." He offered, having witnessed his anger against the Empire.

He considered the offer with a seriousness he didn't think he could muster. He had sneaked into the castle for getting some information on the war, and now he was involved too. Furthermore, the guard he had knocked out the night before had seen him. It would be too dangerous to stay here.

"Okay, I'm going with you. It's good to change of landscape from time to time. It would be boring to stay here and wait for the knights to come catch me."

He took his sword, a bag with some food and clothes, and followed Judith out of the room. Repede got up and came after them, obviously not wanting to leave his master alone. He would again run into trouble. He was already considered a traitor to the Empire, what trouble could he attract now ?

YYYYYY

"There is a twenty thousand men army marching towards us."

Duke turned towards the king. "And you want me to help you finding their weaknesses, as you are actually outnumbered."

It was not a question, more an affirmation. Elucifer moved towards the sofa in the room, never leaving his interlocutor seated in a chair not too far from here. He had confined Duke to this apartments, as much to protect him against the Entelexia as to keep an eye on him.

"What do you know about Alexei's strategies that could help us ?"

"Alexei is clever and patient. He won't go to battle if he thinks the victory is not assured. But he craves for power, and maybe you could use it against him."

"So you think he can't let a seemingly good occasion pass."

"He won't fall in traps as easily as you may think. He considers all the aspects before going to battle. But if the trap is not too evident, he may fall in it."

Elucifer considered those informations. The general seemed to be a very clever person, who didn't get tricked easily. But he could use his megalomania against him. Elucifer knew the general wouldn't resist charging at him if he was in attack range. And Alexei would be piss off if he learned the man he had wanted to eliminate was alive. He was the type of people not to accept any defeat, even a small one. He smiled.

"What about the army ? How many archers do they have ?"

"Four thousand. The cavalry represents eight thousand men. The rest are the infantry."

"Thank you. Apart from Alexei, who are the pillars of the army ?"

"The captains Oltorain and Cumore. The latter is a egocentric maniacal, but you must be careful with Schwann. He is loved and respected by his men."

Duke didn't seem to like selling the captain Oltorain, Elucifer remarked. He had to greatly respect the man, for he didn't seem to like many people. Not that he disliked them either. He probably just didn't care.

Elucifer had to wonder if he could change that. For a reason he couldn't explain, he wanted Duke to care about him. He hadn't been able to share a non military conversation with him, so he didn't know if the albino even had someone he already cared about. He wondered if he was married, and he caught himself hoping he wasn't.

When did he begin to have some feelings for the emotionless general ? He knew he had admired him since he first saw him, but to begin to love him in a way he definitely shouldn't, there was a world. Considering the man who was silently watching him, probably assuming he was thinking about the war, he wondered if he even had any chance to conquer him. Duke didn't even trust him, how could he love him ?

The man had to have been greatly traumatized by some relation to be like that, not showing any emotion as though they were weaknesses which could lead to his death. He seemed to consider feelings like wild animals he had to stay far from. And if he couldn't, then he kept them in a cage, under his calm attitude ever present.

"Did you need anything else ?"

He was put out of his thoughts by the albino, who seemed almost irritated, like he had asked this question a few time already, which must have been the case. Elucifer smiled to himself. At least, he had let an emotion pass his mask, even if it was a negative one.

"No. I'll take my leave now. Thank you for your time."

He left the room. He had a war to prepare, and, more difficult, a man to conquer.

YYYYYY

Alexei was waiting in the Emperor's apartments. It hadn't been hard to enter, as the men guarding the door were his. He considered the knife in his hand. He knew he had to kill the old man, for the Emperor wouldn't allow him to use all the means he wanted to use. He had been forced to declare war, manipulated by the Council and by the general, but now he regretted it. And so he had become a nuisance for Alexei's plans. He had to die.

The old Emperor entered his apartments not too long after. He looked at Alexei, seated in a chair in front of the door. He seemed surprised to see him here, and asked if something was wrong.

"Dein Nomos had been stolen, Your Majesty." answered the general. "The Entelexia are here, already knowing of our plans, already knowing where our best weapons against them are."

He came near the Emperor, almost touching him.

"And that's your fault. Because you were too weak to prevent it."

"How dare you..." But he didn't have time to finish his sentence, as the knife plunged in his heart.

"Don't worry, old man, I will lead the Empire to its victory."


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey. Thanks again for your support. _

_Ana Paula92 : I know it was kind of awkward. The fact is, this is the first time I write something like that, and passing from the adventure part to the romance is hard. I mean, I write the action, and here, reading, I think, "Oh ****, I forgot all the romance part I wanted to include in there!" And so I try to catch up. And so it doesn't feel write. The expression used would be "comme un cheveu sur la soupe" in French. I don't know the translation, but it is pretty much this. But I'll try to take it into account. In a few chapters, there will be a void in the adventure part and so I'll be able to develop the romance a little more. In this chapter, there is none, but I didn't know how I could have write them. In the next chapter, maybe._

_Azure-Wulfe : I just love the interaction between Yuri and Judith. I like the way they talk to each others, and they formed a great duo. And I just love the escape scene at Ghasfarost tower, and the scenes after it. They are so fun to watch._

_AmaterasuOkami : Thank for your review ^^ !__  
_

_Here. Good reading everyone._

YYYYYY

Yuri looked at the whale like Entelexia in front of him. He wasn't really big, just big enough to carry them and Repede. He looked at him without a word.

"Ba'ul is too young to have transform into is adult form. He'll be much bigger after he reach adulthood." Explained Judith. "He'll be able to help us cross the border. The guards won't think of looking at the sky, I hope."

Yuri doubted they would pass unseen, but he hadn't any other plan. If they tried to cross the border on foot, they would be arrested.

He approached the Entelexia, who still didn't say a word. "He can't talk ?" he asked.

"No all Entelexia learn the humans' language. He speaks in his own language. I'll translate, don't worry."

With that, she jump on the back of the flying whale, and Yuri followed her with Repede.

"Ba'ul won't be able to carry us for too long. When we'll have cross the border, we'll have to continue on foot." The Krytian told them.

The Entelexia took off to the sky, high enough not to be seen by people on the earth, Yuri hoped. But they wouldn't that lucky, he thought when he saw soldiers taking their bows below them. Ba'ul couldn't carry them as high as he could with just Judith on his back. And not as quickly, too.

The first arrow passed ten meters away from them, but they wouldn't be that lucky for long.

"How many time to be in safety ?" He asked his partner.

"We're on the border now. I think we should be able to land in a kilometer."

But the arrows kept getting nearer the Entelexia, and the poor creature seemed to suffer under their weight. And they couldn't even riposte. One arrow hit the tail of Ba'ul, and he cried in pain, almost unseating his charge.

"Please, Ba'ul, just a little more. We're almost out of range."

Another arrow hit the Entelexia, and this time he couldn't continue flying as high. They would crash. When the Entelexia was low enough, Yuri jumped on the ground, doing a roll to absorb the impact. Repede jumped after him.

Ba'ul finished his landing twenty meters away. Judith jumped, and immediately went to care for her friend's injuries. The first arrow hadn't hit too hard, but the second seemed to hurt the poor creature much more.

"Will he be okay ?"

"Yes, He'll be alright. The arrows didn't hit his vital points. We seem to be out of the enemy's reach, so you can rest while I treat him."

"I'll take a look around. Better be too careful than dead."

Yuri then left his Krytian partner with her friend, followed by Repede. They had landed on a plains, near a forest, and he could see a city in the distance. It didn't seem big enough to be the capital, though it was difficult judge because of the distance. He didn't see anyone in the plains, and he assumed they really were in the Entelexia's kingdom, in relative security. He went back towards Judith, not wanting to be killed by Entelexia who could think of him as an Empire's spy.

YYYYYY

She knew it had been a bad idea. Her king was normally clever, but to try to talk to the humans' soldiers really was a bad idea. And bringing the white haired general just add to her discomfort. Even if the man had help them, Khroma still considered him a possible threat, and didn't like the fact the king went to see him alone. And now he wanted to bring him to help him convince the rebels. If the king had taken a fancy on him, the other could try to manipulate him. Or worse. And again, the fact it was nearly impossible to know what the human thought was adding to her nervousness.

The said soldiers had already cost them too many men. But she supposed it was preferable to make them side with the Entelexia, if they were that strong and persistent.

They had arrived earlier in the day to an abandoned camp. There were traces of battle, but the Entelexia had already bury their fallen comrades, so no corpses were in sigh. She watched as her king concentrated on a searching spell. It wasn't easy, as there was many lives in the forest, but a three hundred group of humans was detectable with concentration if you knew where to look.

"Found them" Announced the king ten minutes later. He then proceeded to lead them towards the humans.

Khroma was anxious. They were twenty Entelexia. And even with the king's power, she didn't know if they could defeat the soldiers if they refused the offer. But Elucifer hadn't want to appear threatening to the humans, so he had refused a larger group.

She casted a look at the white haired man, wondering if he would betray them when he would be in safety with his men. Again, when she had expressed her worries, the king had put them aside, saying Duke was a proud man, that he had promised he would help them and that he would do just it. But could the king be wrong ? After all, he hadn't know the human for long, and the albino was a master at concealing his emotions and his thoughts.

They arrived near the new camp four hours later. Elucifer asked his men to stay behind, while Khroma and Duke would go with him. The rest of the group was to wait in case the meeting took the wrong path. She hoped they wouldn't be needed.

YYYYYY

Elucifer was amused by his adviser's anxiety. She didn't seem to remember that if something turned wrong, they would be able to fly away without much difficulty, for there weren't too many trees in this part of the forest.

He turned towards his other companion, who wasn't troubled in the least by the fact he would have to tell his own men he had betrayed the Empire. But maybe he thought they would understand his motivations (which Elucifer wasn't sure he understood). Duke was hard to decipher. He didn't even know if the white haired man knew of his attraction and if he was troubled by it. If he had notice, Duke was hiding it pretty well.

He guided his companions towards the camp, careful to show his hands and trying to look the less threatening possible. He didn't want the humans to attack him before they had the chance to talk.

The humans seemed to understand they weren't here to kill them, or maybe they were too stunned by the presence of their general, who must have been believed dead. In any case, they just showed themselves when the group was maybe fifty meters from the camp. They seemed to be thorned between happiness for their general's survival and the astonishment of seeing him with two Entelexia, seemingly not as an hostage of the enemy.

"Hello there !" Elucifer decided to break the tensed silence which had settled in the forest. "We're here to talk, if you could call your superior..."

"I'm here. Even if the general Pantarei here is our real superior." Said a young blond man. "I am the Captain Flynn Scifo. And you are ..."

"Elucifer, king of the Entelexia. Nice to meet you, Captain Flynn Scifo."

The soldiers around them seemed to be even more tensed than before. They had the Entelexia's king in front of them, only accompanied by another Entelexia and their general. They could kill him right away, and end the war. But their captain ordered them to stay still in a sign of his hand.

"And can I know why the king in person comes to see us, Your Majesty ?" Better being polite with this powerful enemy.

"I came with news. News of the war, and news of the Empire's plans."

"And why would we trust an enemy with any information ?"

"Can't you tell when someone's lying, Captain ?"

Elucifer staid silent for a moment, waiting to see if the humans were ready to hear him out. He hoped they would believe him, like Duke had. If they didn't, maybe the white haired general could convince them.

"Do you know why the main army is not here yet ? You're waiting in vain. They won't come to help, because that wasn't part of their plans. The Empire has betrayed you." he sensed the soldiers attempts to protest, and continued. "Why didn't they help you ? Don't tell me it was the original plan to be crushed by my armies and to wait in the mountains for a month or so. They have abandoned you, they have sent you to your deaths."

A murmur of protest ran through the soldiers, but before long, they had to believe this information. Didn't they advance the hypothesis of betrayal themselves ?

"If what you say is true" Answered the young captain "And I'm not saying I believe you." he added. "What does it change ? We're not fighting for the Empire, but for the people who live in here. Those didn't betray us, but we would betray them by stopping the fight. I swore to protect the people of the Empire, and I will keep this promise until I die."

Elucifer could see the soldiers regain confidence as their captain spoke. Bad turning. He glanced at Duke, who was still unmoving, and didn't seem to want to talk. So it was up to him, eh ? He was still confident, as he had another new, one that could maybe change their minds. But now to counter the captain's argument.

"And who declared the war ? The Entelexia were living in peace, far from the humans. Who attacked us, threatening to kill the people ? Which country is currently invaded by the army ? The Empire is safe, your dear people are far from the war. But I had to evacuate many people because your armies are threatening them. And before you talk, let me remind you that the war was declared for that your dear council, your leaders could gain more power, for them and them only. I have nothing against the Empire's people, but I intend to crush the army and protect my kingdom."

YYYYYY

The captain was surprised by those words. But could he really betray his own country ? He turned towards his general, who hadn't moved nor talk since the beginning of the argument. He wanted an advice. What should he do ? But when his gaze met his superior's, he didn't find any answer.

And then he looked at his superior, standing by the Entelexia's side. Staying by their side while he could have go to them. Flynn understood then that the man wasn't their general anymore, but an ally of the Entelexia. He had apparently not taken well the treason, and had betrayed the Empire.

Could he really do that too ? After all, the king was right in his words. Maybe he could help the Entelexia to end the war. Maybe it would be right way to protect the people of the Empire. He didn't know anymore. And when he looked at his soldiers, he could only see that they wanted his answer, that they would side with it, but they let him choose for them.

But had he really a choice ? If he refused, the king would probably kill him and be done with it. He would erase the threat no matter the means. And Flynn knew the powerful Entelexia could kill him and most of his men, if he called his army to him, for the captain knew the king had most probably bring some of his men with him. It would have been stupid not to, and the Entelexia was everything but a fool.

"If we help you." He took a deep breath, internally cursing himself for the treason he was about commit. "Will you promise not to harm the innocent people of the Empire ? Will you try to end the war as soon as possible ?"

He saw the king smile, and the woman behind him relaxed. But no reaction from the general (ex-general, he corrected himself).

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier ? I didn't want this war. And I take no honor nor pride in killing innocent people who can't fight back. You have my word, Captain. And you will help the Empire's people as much as you help us in siding with us, you know it." He added, seemingly reading his doubts in his mind (but with the Entelexia, who knew if he didn't really do just that ?).

"Very well then." Flynn looked at his men, but they still looked at him with respect and belief in him. "We will help you. To end the war. To stop the madness which shouldn't have begin."

YYYYYY

_That's it. I know it less long than it should be, but I wanted to finish with that. Flynn treason seems strange for this character, but I believe he wants to protect the people more than he wants to obey the orders. If he is showed what he does is wrong, he will take the right path, much like when he helps Yuri at Baction in the game. Now he wants to end the war, and he knows he can't do than while siding with the ones who started it. So he'll help._

_Next chapter, Yuri finally rejoin Flynn in the capital. The four main characters finally in one place._

_And I wanted to apologize for the wait. In fact, the chapter had been written for two months, but I lacked the will to correct it and post it. Add to that the fact that I had to work, and you'll know why it was so long. I really want to thank you, AmaterasuOkami, for your review remind me of this story and gave me the will to continue. I'll try to write the following chapters in less than two months._


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello again ! I hope I didn't post too much time after the chapter 6. There isn't much action in this one, I made a little pause. And I remembered Duke was a main character... I hadn't really written about him in the chapter before._

_Azure-Wolfe : I'm happy Flynn's decision turned out right. And it's good to see it wasn't too out of character for him. But his conscience hasn't finish with him..._

_Ana Paula92 : Sorry, really sorry about the time between the two chapters. And I can't even promise the next chapter will arrive sooner, because I'll resume classes in two weeks, and I'll have 37 hours of classes per week and plenty of work... I'll try, but I had wanted to finish this fanfic before the end of the holidays, and finally... well, you saw. And don't worry about Yuri and Flynn. They meet in this chapter. _

YYYYYY

The capital of the Entelexia's kingdom was beautiful. The city had been built near the ocean, and between the mountains they had crossed to arrive and a long plain. Its position served not only as a commercial link with other countries with the sea transport, but also as a defense system well thought. The mountains could not be crossed with a large army, so the Empire's army could only pass by the plains, which were filled with small forest, deserted villages and others places which could serve as ambush zones.

But the city of Caer Bocram, the capital, was itself as much of a fortress as a beautiful place every painter would have like to represent. It was well built, the majority of the habitations being in constructed in the same white stone, and the routes were perfectly traced and paved. And the castle... It overhung everything, this magical place surrounded by beautiful gardens well kept. Just looking at the place, nobody would have guess a war was coming their way. It was so peaceful. But the numerous guards and patrolling soldiers betrayed the real situation. As did the war machines built at strategic places.

Flynn felt himself out of place. His desire to stop the war and protect the people had eclipsed his rational mind telling him not to trust the official enemy. But had he really made the right decision ? Had he let himself being manipulated ? Did all his men, and his normally so distrustful general had, too ? He couldn't answer those questions, and it unnerved him. For now, he would cooperate, try to end the war and protect his men, who had survived too much to die now.

He thought of Yuri, who still was in the capital, now in the "enemy" realm. Would he have done the same thing if he had been in his place ? Most probably, considering the way he openly distrusted the Empire. But Flynn was sure his friend wouldn't embarrass himself with remorse. When he begun something, he finished it, even if it was a bad thing to do in the law's eyes. At the moment, Flynn could only be jealous of him for his one track mind, because he couldn't get ride of his own remorse and fears.

His men and him had arrived only the day before, escorted by the Entelexia's army, for the king feared the people would be scared to see a relatively important group of seemingly enemies pass the gates without some guards. His Majesty had been kind enough to let his men rest, and had ordered the doctors to heal the injured soldiers. It was the first time Flynn had been able to see the Entelexia's magic, which was said to be a deadly weapon, become a healing and harmless thing.

The doctors hadn't seemed completely disgusted by the fact they had to heal former enemies. But some other Entelexia had. Some who had lost people dear to them in the mountains had been openly hostile to the humans, and the king had to order his men not to attack them, and had ask his guests to stay in their quarters for now, to let the situation calm down. They had complied without trouble, and were for now confined in some quarters of the castle. The king had asked if he wanted private apartments, but he had declined, wanting to stay as near of his men as possible, to stop any trouble to rise.

"Captain Scifo ?"

A voice brought him out of his thought. A looked up to see the Krytian like Entelexia who accompanied the king. Khroma, if he remembered correctly.

"His Majesty wants to see you. He has news that could interest you. Please follow me."

He remarked Sodia was tensed, ready to protest. She didn't trust their new allies, and he couldn't blame her for that, when he had doubts himself. But he stopped her in her protests anyways. They had forced themselves to trust the Entelexia, or the others would never trust them in return.

So, he followed the Entelexia out of the room, and to the room the king was waiting in. When they arrived, he was examining reports, probably of the Empire's army progress. He looked up and invited them to sit down in front of him. Flynn took a sit in the sofa when the female Entelexia staid standing behind her king.

"I assume you do not have many news of the Empire, do you ?" Asked king Elucifer.

"We have been trapped in the mountains for a month, sir. And your soldiers prevented us to send someone who could have report anything to us."

"I asked you to come for telling you recent news of the Empire. My spies has reported to me that the Emperor is dead. He was killed. I don't know who did this, but I can assure you that the Entelexia are not responsible. It wouldn't have been fair play, you see."

"If it's not the Entelexia, then who ! And who took his place ? His children are too young to lead the Empire, much less a war !"

Flynn couldn't believe it. The Emperor, dead ? But why ? He was tempted to accuse the Entelexia, to think the king lied, but he seemed to be too honest for it. And lying to him now would prove futile, as he had already bring the humans to his side. But he still couldn't think of anyone for who this death could be profitable, apart from the Entelexia.

"The man who took your Emperor place is the general Alexei." Answered the king. "Most probably because of the war context. But it worry me, as this man was the same one who wanted to dispose of Duke and of his army, you included. It is highly probable that he is the one who killed the Emperor to take his place, for some unknown goal. Maybe he just has megalomaniac complex. Or maybe he just hate the Entelexia. I don't know. Do you have an idea of this man's objectives ? For he seems like he is the real enemy in this war, the man behind all of this chaos."

"I have no idea, Your Majesty. The general is the soldiers' model. He is considered the perfect commandant, with a complete devotion to the Empire. I have trouble thinking of him as the man who killed the Emperor and the man behind the war. I don't think he's responsible for all of that."

Flynn knew he shouldn't protect the general who had seemingly abandoned them, but he had admired him for so long it was difficult to think him guilty of such a crime.

"Maybe you're right, but can't help but find him guilty of those crimes. He just has too much to gain with it."

"But the Entelexia could crush his army. This war could bring the Empire he loves so much down. He wants to protect it."

"He must think this war could protect the Empire if he can win it. After all, no kingdom would be stupid enough to attack an Empire which have won against the Entelexia. But he also has so much to loose, if we are the victorious ones. He must have some secret weapon against us."

"I just know of Dein Nomos, the Imperial treasure. I know this sword can stop the Entelexia to use magic. But I don't think a single sword could bring down an army."

"I already took care of this small threat. But there must be something else. And my spies didn't find anything."

"Why don't you ask the general Pantarei, sir ? He must know much more than me."

"Already done. I thought Alexei had send him to his death because Duke had discovered something, but I was wrong. Duke doesn't know anything about Alexei's plans. We reached a dead-end. I supposed we should wait for more informations. Maybe Alexei just think that the fact we will be outnumbered will suffice, even if I doubt it."

YYYYYY

Duke was annoyed. He had shut himself in his apartments, not that he could go out of it without the king agreement, but still. He didn't know what to do, right now. He had thought it would be easy. Betray the Empire that had betrayed him. Get his revenge, and then leave, maybe in the Krytian kingdom or in another country where he could have sell his services as a sword master. He would be free to go wherever he wanted, as the king had promised. He had thought he would be free, end of the discussion.

And then he had seen the way Elucifer looked at him. Even if he didn't like expressing his own emotions, he could perfectly well identify those of the others. And the look of desire was one he often saw in the eyes of the ones who looked at him. And he didn't know what to do with that look in the Entelexia's eyes. Until now, Duke had been the strongest in the few relations he had allowed himself. But the king could overpowered him, he could take what he wanted without his consent. And that was what Duke feared. The lack of control over his destiny, the lack of choice. The same lack of control over his actions he felt since he had been captured by the Entelexia. And Duke couldn't manage to see what the other would do. The Entelexia's ways were completely different of the humans' ones. He felt himself lost, out of his place. Far from the respect almost fearful his subordinate showed him, far from the time he could control everything.

Because of that, he thought of flee the castle. But he had promised his help, and his pride wouldn't allow him to break his vow. He would fight for the Entelexia in this war, and he would flee right after the end, if he wasn't killed in the very war. He wouldn't let the king have his way. He would fight the man, and wouldn't let himself be manipulated.

If he was completely honest with himself, he had to admit he didn't dislike Elucifer. The other was far from ugly, and even beautiful, if he dared to say it, in his human form and in his dragon like form alike. He was pleasant to talk to, when he didn't decide to annoy him to no end with endless chatting. Duke could find him attractive, and maybe he would have accept it if not for his insecurities with the man. He was intelligent, prideful, careful to his people, and strong. But the latter just couldn't pass. If Duke trusted the man to win the war and to keep his promise to him, he couldn't trust him to keep his hands to himself, and to stay in a platonic relation with him. Whatever the king wanted to happen between the two of them, Duke promised himself to push him away.

He couldn't let his emotions dictate his actions, and couldn't let the Entelexia control him. He had made his choice, and would keep with it, because it was very one choice he could make in this situation in his mind.

YYYYYY

"We're almost here" announced the Krytian. "Just four hours or so, and we'll reach Caer Bocram."

Yuri let out a sigh of relief. After Ba'ul had been injured, they had had to find a village where he could be healed. But with the war going on, most villages had been deserted for fear the humans would come kill the defenseless villagers. So Judith and him had transport the Entelexia with an improvised stretcher (not without difficulty, for the poor creature was too exhausted to transform in his human form). They had reach a village two days after, and had the wounded Entelexia in the care of an old woman, one of the only villagers who hadn't flee towards a city. But the Entelexia had no use of the horses, so they didn't have any in the village. And so Yuri and the Krytian had had to keep walking towards the capital, three days further.

Yuri found himself lucky he was accompanied by the woman, for the Entelexia soldiers kept looking at him with distrust when their path crossed their. They must think he was some human spy, and only the Krytian presence kept them from killing him.

Repede was walking ahead of them, obviously as tired as they were by the three days walk with few stops. They had lost too much time, had said Judith, so they had to quicken, and hadn't been able to rest properly. They could do it after they reach the capital and give the king the sword.

While walking, he kept himself entertain in thinking about the look Flynn would have on his face when he'll discover he had betray the Empire and side with the Entelexia. But he saddened when he thought of Alexei's words. Flynn could be dead now. But he decided to be optimistic, for once, and he decided in the same time Flynn had to be alive. The guy was like him. They both were too stubborn to die. And when they would finally meet again, Flynn would scold him for being too careless, too stubborn, for doing things he shouldn't have, and the list would go on without end. And they would fight, because a good reunion wouldn't be one for them if it didn't end up that way. This would be fun.

YYYYYY

They arrived some time after to the capital's gates, which were closed. The guards didn't seem too willing to open them when he saw the black haired human. But some definitely persuasive comments from the Krytian later, they could enter, escorted by two soldiers. Yuri didn't care, he was used to being watched by soldiers. He briefly wondered if it would be as amusing to annoy the Entelexia guards, but discarded the idea. It wouldn't be a good idea, as relaxing as it would be (until he got caught, that's it).

The civilian stepped aside when they passed, and so the group arrived to the castle quick enough, and were announced to the king. Yuri decided it would be boring, but he couldn't sneak away with two heavily armed soldiers watching him attentively. The king entered the room not five minutes later, and Judith bowed before him, presenting him the Imperial weapon she had found at his order.

"So this is Dein Nomos." He seemed lost in thought for a moment, most likely wondering how this strange sword could be so powerful against his kind. "And who are you, young human ?" He asked.

"His name is Yuri." Answered Judith before he could open his mouth. "He helped me in stealing Dein Nomos, and came to help us in the war."

"I could have answer to myself, you know." Riposted the swordsman, slightly irritated.

"She must have feared you would bring my soldiers' wrath on you with some misplaced remark." Laughed the king. "But it seems many humans come to side with us, those days. Even if some are more difficult to convince, like this young blond captain."

Yuri didn't know any captain with blond hair aside from Flynn. And he had to wonder if he hadn't fell in some other dimension, one where the respectful and stuck to the rules Flynn was a rebellious man. But with the war time and all the strange things happening, who knew ?

YYYYYY

Khroma had come to him an hour earlier, saying someone he knew was in the castle, and that it would be nice to see him. When he had asked who it was, she admitted she didn't remember the name, but that the man had long black hair and was all dressed in the same color. He was stunned. What for God sake was Yuri doing in the Entelexia's kingdom ? And so he had asked the female Entelexia to bring him where the other was.

And here he was, standing in the doorway, watching with astonishment as his best friend smiled at him without a care in the world. What had this idiot done, now ?

"What are you doing here ?" He finally asked.

"Hello to you too. I'm fine, what about you ? Thank you for your concern about me, I had a good trip, and I..."

"Stop fooling around !" The blond cut him. "You're in the enemy kingdom, helping against the Empire, now an enemy of the Empire !"

"Like you." The other pointed out. "By the way, I was really surprised to hear you changed your allegiance. Did you hit your head ?"

"You're completely careless, you act without thinking about the consequences !" Flynn continued, obviously not listening to a word he said.

Here we go, thought the black haired man when those words reminded him of what he had imagined of their reunion. He smiled, not listening anymore. Flynn would just tire, and then he would realize he was scolding his friend for something he himself had done.

He took his sword, and without thinking, the other mirrored him. As Yuri always said, the two of them just expressed their emotions better while they were fighting. And it wouldn't be fun if they didn't fight a little to celebrate their reunion.

"Come on now, why don't you take your anger towards me in another way ?"

He throw himself at Flynn, using brutal strength and speed to try and take the advantage against the armored one. Not that it did him any good, as he was thrown back. Yuri smiled, and repeated his assault. He knew they would fight for some time.

Half an hour later, they were panting, and Yuri had lost (as always), but he was content. It was relaxing to be with his friend, not surrounded by enemies, even if he knew it wouldn't last. But they would fight together in this war, and do what they thought was right. For the first time, they would use the same ways to do so.

YYYYYY

_Finished. The first part with Flynn turned out much longer than I thought. And I hoped it wasn't too boring, but I thought it would make a good transition to begin the real war in a chapter or two. And Duke is really hard to write about, mainly when it is about his emotions. But I think it turned out not too bad. After all, cold guys use their masks because they don't want to be hurt in their feelings._

_And Yuri and Flynn reunion... Well, it didn't turned out like I wanted. I had imagined something longer, but I couldn't write it down at the time, and so I have forgotten what I wanted to write. Sorry. I hope you'll like it anyways. I'll see if I can rewrite it, if I have the inspiration. I'll let you know if I change this part._

_Read & Review please._


End file.
